This invention relates to shipping and storage pallets and more particularly to plastic pallets embodying a twin sheet construction.
Whereas twin sheet plastic pallets have in general proven to be superior to the wooden pallets previously in use, prior art twin sheet pallets have tended to creep or sag after extended periods of use especially when utilized in a racked manner with opposite edges of the pallet supported by spaced bars of a rack structure.